Memories never Forgotten
by TristanLuver
Summary: Shelby's family comes to visit, can she find comfort in her friends to help her through?
1. The past leads to a fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, FFC i think does i dunno:)  
  
A*N Okay this kinda just popped in my head! Scott and Juliette are together... but not for long:) And Daisy is here and all. Okay well i dunno if this is gonna turn out good, but hey its the thought that counts!  
  
  
Everybody is sitting at the breakfast table, Jules, Scott and Daisy on one side. Ezra, Shelby, Auggie and Kat on the other. Shelby is sitting there, twirling her fork in her oatmeal surprise. She looks up at Scott and Juliette whispering something in eachothers ears. She looked back down again. Juliette started giggling and leaning into Scott. * How disgusting* she thought. She got up from the table and marched off. She started towards the door, when she bumped into Peter. Shelby rolled her eyes.  
" Hey, Shelby, good morning isn't it?" he asked smiling.  
" Yeah, totally mind blowing,may i go now captian?" she asked.  
" Actually, you got a phone call." he said looking at her.  
" Goodie, who would call me on this mountain?" she asked, not looking for answer. She walked past Peter and walked into the lobby, heading to the phone. She took a deep breath and picked it up.*here goes nothing*  
  
" Shelby here," she answered sarcasticly.  
" Shelby, dear, its your mother," Sharon spoke. " I wanted to inform you, Walt, Jess and I are coming up for a visit. We should be there tomorrow afternoon. We miss you dear." Sharon said happily.  
" Mom, you really don't have to come up, besides im not up to visters.  
" Please hunny don't argue, were coming up, we've missed you. Jess misses you." Sharon said.  
" Yeah but..." Shelby started. Sharon cut her off.  
" Bye Shelby, see you tomorrow." Sharon hung up.  
" Yeah, bye mother," Shelby rolled her eyes with pain in her eyes. She walked outside and noticed the Cliffhangers in a game of football. She walked over to the picnic table and sat down. She looked across campus, trying to relax, but knew she couldn't. Her mightmare was coming tomorrow, and she couldn't stop him. All of a sudden the football hit her chest and landed in her lap.  
" Son of a mother!" she yelled. She looked up at the Cliffhangers and everyone was laughing.  
" Yeah haha. Cute you guys," shelby smirked.  
" Don't look at us, Scott threw it." Ezra threw his hands up in the air.  
" Oh well, too bad it didn't hit her in the head. Maybe it would knock some sense into her. She'd realize all she is, is a whore." Scott chuckled. Then turned back around to hear what Auggie was saying. Shelby had enough of his crap, first Walt is coming, and now Scott thought he had the right to call her a whore. She threw the ball down, and walked over to Scott. " Excuse me, are you sure your not talking about your girlfriend?" she asked, her hands on her hips, leaning on one foot, starring coldly at Scott.  
" Nah, i know who im talking about, slut." Scott shot back. He rolled his eyes and turned around. Shelby felt her blood rising. She tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around laughing. Shelby punched him in the face, and threw him on the grass. He pulled her down with him. She slapped him hard in the face. Scott turned over, and now was on top of her. She thought about Walt.  
" No, no, please, im sorry, don't hurt me, i won't tell i swear. Please don't." Shelby pleaded, turning her head to the side.   
" What the hell is your problem slut? Don't ever hit me again." Scott yelled. He was going to say something again, but he noticed tears forming in her sad blue eyes. She started hitting him in the chest yelling please get off, don't hurt me over and over.   
" Shelby? Shelby, are you okay?" asked Scott worried. Shelby snapped back to reality. She looked up at Scott on top of her, horrifed at what she did. She wiped her eyes.  
" Crazy bitch" Scott said laughing to himself. Shelby kneed him in the balls, and he fell to the ground next to her. She stood up, wiping her eyes and brushing of some dirt. She looked down at Scott on the floor, his jaw clenched from the pain.  
" Don't ever call me a whore, got it Scotty?" she replied starring at im hard. She glanced at everyone else, just starring at Scott then Shelby, shocked about what happen. She looked at them, and turned on her heel and walked into the girls dorm.  
  
Shelby walked into her dorm and slammed the door shut behind her. She ran to her bed and fell on it, letting the tears come out. Why did everyone treat her like trash? Is that all i am, a dirty bitchy whore?? She threw her face into her pillow and laid there, letting her emotions come out of her tears.   
  
Scott finally managed to sit up and he walked over to the table. Juliette was the first to rush to his side. Everyone eventually followed. Juliette sat with him, rubbing his shoulder. He shrugged her off and moved away. Daisy managed a small laugh.  
" What are you laughing about Graves?" Scott asked mad.  
" i'm still picturing Shelby kneeing you in the balls, talk about memorial moment!" she said shrugging.  
" Yeah meat, she really banged you up," Auggie said starting to smile.  
" Everyone leave Scott alone, shelby had no right to do this to him. He was innocent. Besides she is a slut with a bad attitude!" Juliette said defending Scott.  
" Whatever, im going to the dorm, see you guys later," he said, with a pinch of pain in his voice. Everyone nodded and went back to the field. Scott stood up and walked slowly back to his room, but stopped at the girl's dorm. He glanced around making sure no one was around. He snuck into the room and quietly shut the door. He was ready to give Shelby a piece of his mind.  
  
He stepped into the open area, he looked around the room slowly, until his eyes darted on a curled up Shelby. He started walking towards her, but before he could get a word out, he heard a quiet whimper coming from her. He walked to her until he got to the foot of her bed. His eyes changed from anger to comfort. He saw her sleeping peacefully. Or so he thought.  
  
A*N If you guys liked this, then i'll post more, next Scott comforts Shelby after her dream, does the comforting last for a while though??  
Trust me it will be good!! I want 8 reviews, and im still waiting for more reviews on A Dance to remember! 


	2. A bad dream

Disclaimer: Still not ownin anyone! And no Freddie Prinze Jr. is not mine:(  
  
A*N Hey everyone, i love writing this story soo much! hope u guys like reading it. This is short i know, but its really good i think:) I'll post more soon once i get hmmmmmmmmm. 11 reviews!! i know u guys are capable of doing it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby laid there, sleeping, having her nightmares again about Walt. She could sense him coming into the room, and taking the blankets off of her frightened body. She pulled her body closer to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked at a frightened Shelby crying in her sleep. Scott didn't know what to do, so he sat down on the edge of her bed and touched her arm slightly. She moved it away, and moved closer to the top of her bed, edging away fomr the horrible monster in her dream. When in reality it was a confused Scott. Scott scooted in closer, trying to think of how to help Shelby, even though he had no clue of what was going on.  
  
  
  
  
Shelby started crying and shaking a little bit. He could see her tense up and she tossed and turned in her sleep.  
" Please don't, please don't." she whispered. Scott moved back a little, not wanting to scare her. " Don't hurt me, im sorry, please stop," she pleaded to whoever was in her dream. Scott felt horrible. Here he was watching a hopeless girl, being tortured in her sleep, and he couldn't help her.  
  
  
" No, no no, please no, stop, god please don't," she got a little louder. Scott couldn't help but stare. He never realized what a scared girl she was. Scott inched closer to her. He put his hand on her hand and squeezed it. She cried out" Get off me!" Scott quickly inched away and pulled his warm hand off of hers. " Stop it, stop it stop it," she whispered through her tears, and she kept getting louder. " STOP IT PLEASE!" she screamed, and bolted straight up, hher eyes wide with fear. Scott looked over at her, and she looked away crying, and pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
  
" Shelb, im so sorry," Scott said worried but in some way loving. Shelby looked up at him, and saw something in his eyes shes never seen before, comfort, and a sweet look. Scott looked at her and realized she was scared and confused just has much as he was. He moved in closer to her, Shelby took this moment, needing comfort, needing someone for help, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried into his chest. Scott smiled and put his arms protectivly around her waist. Shelby cried, smelling his shirt, and his after shave, it was almost magical of how perfect they fit together.It was like they were ment to be together. Shelby never felt so safe in her life. Scott felt loved at this moment. Shelby was happy that someone could actually hold her after all the guys shes slept with. She cried more, but relaxed in his comforting arms. Minutes past, and Shelby finally cried herself to sleep in Scott's arms. Scott rubbed her back, and put his fingers threw her long silky blonde hair. He laid her down on her bed and put the blankets over her. He sat there, watching her sleep like an angel. He never thought he could develope such strong feelings for this girl. He realized she wasn't a whore, nor a bitch, all she needed was a friend and comfort.  
  
Shelby dreamt about Prince Charming coming to rescue her from Walt. When she looked at her Prince Charming, she could tell it wasn't Freddie Prinze Jr. It was Scott Barringer! 


	3. Friends or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story:(  
  
A*N: Okay some1 wrote a review saying im threatening you guys. I wanted to inform everyone, i was not threatening anyone, and if you think i am, please don't read my story. You know who you are, im saying no names. Anyways, im glad you guys like this, i'll try and post more, but im having sister problems:) Enjoy, and please review, i love reading the nice ones.  
  
  
At the sight of Scott being on his white horse, shelby woke up, eyes wide with confusion. She didn't notice him, sitting at the end of her bed, watching her. She got a weird feelings in her stomach, she turned around, and noticed Scott sitting there looking at her. He caught her eye, and everything that happened that day flodded her mind. She bit her lip, and looked at Scott in confusion. Scott started moving towards her. How could i cry in front of him? Shelby, don't do this, you don't need anyone, im stronger then that. And its Scott!!! the one that calls me a whore, he picked juliette not me, i can't let my guard down, i can't let him see me, he'll turn me down, just like my dad. I CRIED IN FRONT OF HIM! Shelby kept thinking. She looked back at scott, scott was looking at her with happiness in his eyes. She couldn't do this. She threw the blankets off of her, sprang to her feet, and ran to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Once Scott saw her eyes flutter open, he realized how beautiful she looked. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. But once shelby noticed him starring he glanced away. He couldn't take it anymore, he looked back at her, but noticed confusion in her eyes. He moved in closer, but she jumped up and ran, ran away from him. He sprang to his feet, and ran quickly to the bathroom door. But was too slow, shelby had already shut it. He put his hand up against the door, and knocked quietly. No answer. He sunk down to the ground and put his head against the door.  
  
Shelby ran straight into the bathroom, and shut the door. She could hear him knock, but she couldn't reply. She was disappointed in her self. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her self. Im nothing, she thought to herself. Scott was pitting me, he wants juliette not a whore. She walked over to the door, and sat down, leaning her head against the door, right where scott's was. She breathed deeply, and closed her eyes, not wanting the tears to escape her eyes.  
  
Scott didn't know what to do. Should i say something? Or just leave her alone. Maybe she didn't mean anything when she hugged me. I could never have her, she hates me. He couldn't handle the silence.  
  
" Shelby, i don't understand whats wrong? Did i do something? Scott asked worried. Shelby sighed.   
" No Scott. I'm just having family problems. Run along, go find Queenie or something. You don't need to deal with me," Shelby spoke sarcasticly.  
" Shelby you've got everything wrong. I want to help you. Can't we have a truce or something. I think we could both use a friend," scott replied.  
Shelby thought about it, about what he said, if he really ment it. She stood up, pushed her hair behind her ears and opened the door.  
Scott sat there on the floor, looking down at his feet. When he heard the door creak open, he looked up at Shelby. He smiled up at her, and stood up.   
" You mean it?" Shelby asked, looking in his eyes.  
" I ment every word, i swear," Scott said, smiling at a now smiling Shelby.  
" Im not nice like this all the time" she smirked." so don't get used to it," she said smiling.  
" I'll try not too," he smiled back. They stood there in akward silence. Scott spoke up.  
" soo, what kind of family problems are you having? I mean since were friends, normally friends tell eachother," Scott looked at her.  
Shelby cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips" Oh is that so Scott? Do you have a friendship law book that says i have to?"  
Scott raises an eyebrow," no, but you can tell me Shelby, you can trust me," Scott said, sweetly with a smile.  
Shelby looked at him a deep looking, seeing if she could trust him. No way she thought.  
" Maybe some other time cowboy, it's just family problems. No biggie," she said. and started walking towards the door.  
" Just know that im here for you ok?" he asked, holding out his hand in front of her. Shelby looked at him for a second.  
She grabbed his hand and said " If you say so," with a smirk. She dropped her hand and opened the door. He stood there starring at his hand, but realized it was lunch. He caught up with Shelby and walked into the cafeteria next to her. She stopped and looked around. She turned to him. Scott looked at the group and noticed juliette glaring at him. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy!  
  
  
" Why did he come in with her?!?!?" Juliette asked bitterly. Looking at Scott and Shelby. Daisy rolled her eyes.  
" Is Juliette jealous?" Daisy wondered, looking at the two standing there.  
" Shes a slut, he'll walk away form her i know he will." Juliette informed everyone.  
  
  
Scott looked at the group and noticed juliette giving him a dirty look. He knew he shouldn't upset Juliette. But he didn't want to hurt Shelby either. But Juliette was his girlfriend. He looked over at Shelby one more time. And did something he knew he would regret. They walked closer to the group. Scott sat next to Juliete and when Shelby was going to sit next to him, he moved her chair away form her. She almost fell on the floor, but caught herself. She looked at Scott in shock.  
" Sorry, i don't allow skanks to sit next to me." he grinned and looked away from her. He didn't want to see her hurt face, he wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
Shelby stood there hurt, and confused. She realized he was just lying to her. He dosen't care about her. She picked up her glass of milk, and poured it on top of his head.  
" Jerk!" shelby spat. and with that she walked out. She could feel the tears coming, but pushed them aside. She was hurt, she let down her guard, she should of just kept to herself.  
  
Scott felt horrible for doing this to her. But he couldn't have everyone mad at him. Especially Juliette. If this was the right thing, why did he feel so bad?  
  



	4. Headache

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, someone else does i just don't know who.  
  
A*N Please review!!! please please please!!!! I made this a long one, hope you like it. Oh and i borrowed some parts from a gilmore girl fanfic i read that i loved a lot.  
  
Shelby sat at the docks, feeling disowned by the whole world. First her dad, then her mom, and now scott. Am i such a horrible person, that no one wants to know me? I just don't get it. She could feel the tears brimming her eyes. You see I figured it would be safer, you see. Safer not to let anyone in, not to let anyone see the real me. If you let people in, you get hurt. But noooo, i just told him, and he turned out to be a lying jerk. I finally came to a conclusion, no one cares for a whore. And that's all i am to everyone, the resident whore. She wiped her eyes, and looked out over the water. The scenery was perfect, a little breeze just to make Shelby comfortable, the water glittered in front of her. If only she felt perfect. To think someone that i thought i hated could hurt me so bad and make me cry, i never cry. She closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears escape her eyes. She pulled up her legs, snuggled them close to her chest and layed her head on her knees, while the hot tears rolled freely down her cheeks.  
  
Once Scott left from the table, he walked slowly to his dorm. He couldn't eat his dinner after what he did to Shelby. He doesn't understand why he did it, he just did. He was stupid enough to think that if he proved to everyone he had no feelings towards Shelby, he would be the one on top. He would be the best, the most popular. Just like at his old school. But he has changed. It killed him to watch Shelby so shattered and confused. He walked over to his bed and plopped down, taking off his jacket and shoes, he rested his hands under his head and layed his head on his pillow. He sighed, wishing he didn't do what he did. She didn't deserve it, and he knew it. She was the most wonderful, honest, sweet person hes ever known. He could tell just by looking at her, shes different from any other girl hes known. But he could never tell anyone what he thought about Shelby. He wanted everyone to think that he thought she was a skank. But he knew she wasn't. She was anything but that. She's undescribable. He has a thing for her big time. But he was with Juliette, but once he thought more and more about Shelby, he realized Juliette is nothing but a friend. They have no sparks when they touch. But when he brushes past Shelby he could feel it. That sizziling hott feeling that works its way through out your whole body. He sat up fusterated. He put on his shoes and sweatshirt, and walked into the lobby for *group*  
  
Shelby stood up, wiped her eyes, put her hair behind her eyes and started towards the lobby for group.  
  
Scott walked down the path to group, when Shelby was going down a path leading to the one he was on. He looked her way, trying to catch her eye. She looked up and noticed Scott stopped and waited. She threw him an evil glare and quickened her pace. Scott didn't move or take his eyes off of her. She was going to walk right past him, but he stood there in her way. Shelby looked up at him, starring at him angerily.  
  
" Move out of my way!" Shelby spat, trying to move but he blocked her.  
" Look Shelby.." he got cut off.  
" No you look Scott, stay out of my way, just stay out of my life! Your nothing but a jerk!" she said angerily, not wanting to be standing infront of him. When she noticed he woudn't move, She looked at him annoyed. He looked down at her with pleading eyes. She looked away, turned back around and shoved him away so she could pass. She stalked off, heading towards the door. When she heard him call her name. She turned stiffly around to face the person that hurt her.  
" Shelby! Please can't we talk?" Scott pleaded.  
" I have better things to do with my time!" she spat, walking into the room. Disappearing from Scott. Fr om the person that wants to love her.  
  
They all sat down for group. First Peter, Ezra, Shelby, Daisy, Auggie, Julliette, Scott, Kat and then Sophie.   
  
" Okay everybody, tell me in one word how you feel." Peter said, passing the stick to Ezra.  
" I feel... content." He passed the stick to Shelby.  
" I feel... peachy" she said sarcasticly. Peter eyed her, and shelby smirked at him. She passed it to Daisy.  
" I feel... dark" she replied. Shelby giggled. She passed it to Auggie.  
" I feel... lonely" Auggie said looking at Juliette. He passed it to Juliette.  
" I feel... HAPPY!" she said in her usual perky voice. Shelby covered her ears. She passed it to Scott smiling.  
" I feel... guilty" he said glancing at Shelby. Shelby rolled her eyes looking down not wanting to catch Scotts eye. Scott then gave it to Kat.  
" I feel... loved." she smiled looking at all the cliffhangers giving the stick to Sophie.  
" I feel... belonged" she said giving it to Peter. He looked at the group and noticed how quiet shelby and scott were. He decided to end group there, thinking everyone needed some time to themselves.  
" okay groups over, everyone lights out in 30 minutes." he said standing up, followed by the rest of them. Shelby walked out quickly not wanting to socialize with anyone.   
  
The rest of the cliffhangers went to their dorms to get ready for bed. The girls walked in, picking up thier p-js. Juliette walked into the bathroom, where shelby was brushing her teeth.  
" Hi, Shelby!" Juliette said in her annoying perky voice. Shelby rolled her eyes, and turned back to the mirror. She wiped her face, and walked to her bed. Juliette shrugged her shoulders and kept combing her hair. Once everyone was in bed, Kat turned off the light, and the room went silent.  
  
Shelby tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking that her so called mom and walt and jess were coming tomorrow. And about what Scott did. She couldn't handle this. She got out of bed, grabbed her navy blue sweatshirt, and pulled it over her white tank top. She walked out side, in her white and navy blue sleep pants and sweatshirt. She walked towards the docks, and sat down. She rested her head on her knees, and starred at the glistening water.  
  
Scott couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Shelby. He felt so bad for what he did. Now she wouldn't even speak to him. He got out of bed and pulled on his gray sweatshirt over his wife beater, and pulled on his black sleep pants with the little strings. He quietly walked out of the dorm, and walked to the docks. He noticed someone else sitting there, looking at nothing. He walked further towards that person, and saw that it was Shelby. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he noticed Shelby was looking at him. he started walking fast towards her, not wanting her to get away. She looked back at the water edging closer to the end of the bench, getting further away from Scott.   
Scott walked close by the dock, and tripped over a rock, and lost his balance, and fell into the water. Shelby looked over at him falling, and saw a splash. She started laughing hard. She walked over to where he fell, and looked down at the water. She sat there, waiting for him to rise. She didn't stop laughing though. When he finally came up, he saw Shelby sitting there laughing at him. He smiled embarrassed. Shelby stood up and offered him her hand. He smiled at her offer and took it. He got out, and looked at her.   
" Thank you" he said sweetly. She just shrugged.  
" Whatever, well bye," she said starting to walk away." You might wanna change your clothes," she said smirking. He took off his sweatshirt and was left in his wet sleep pants, and wife beater. Shelby looked at his body. Man hes hott, she said to herself. No shelby walk away now. she told herself firmly. She rolled her eyes and started walking away. She stopped to put on her shoes that she took off when she reached the docks. She bent down to grab them when a wave of dizziness hit her. She put her hand against her head, trying to stop the pounding, and the tilting of her surroundings. She bent back down to pick up her shoes. When another pain hit her. " ahhh" she screamed silently. When she stood up, she could feel the ground moving, she knew she couldn't hold herself that much longer.  
  
Scott noticed Shelby's face turned to pain, and looked at her, seeing her flow to the sides. He got worried.  
  
Shelby was about to fall to the hard floor when her hand hit a muscular expanse that held no softness. An arm came around her waist and she was pulled closer to that brick wall he called a chest. The iron rod around her waist had similar strength and pulled her up more. Shelby put her arm overlapping his, her hand tightly clenching the fabric of his wife beater, and buried her head against his shoulder, her eyes tightly clenched, willing the pain away. Scott simply wrapped his other arm around her to give her more support. When the wave passed, she lifted her head and focused her eyes back on the docks.  
" Are you okay?" asked a concern voice.  
" wha.. what?" she asked looking up at Scott holding her. " uhhh, umm, i gotta.. i gotta go," she said shakily, unwrapping herself from Scott. Scott just nodded, and let her go. He walked past her with hurt in his eyes, he enjoyed holding her so close to him. He walked slowly to his dorm. He only made it off the dock when Scott felt a small hand grab the back of his shirt in a fist and a soft face pressed against him. Looking down, he could see the pain plainly visible on her face. he gently picked her up and held her tenderly to him. Shelby sighed and settled her arms around his neck. Snuggling her face into his firm chest, she closed her eyes, trying to force the pain away. She figured it was from all the stress, and scaredness she had inside of her for when walt comes. She pressed her face against the side of Scott's, and scott couldn't believe how close him and Shelby were. He turned his head and looked down at her. Shelby opened her eyes, and noticed how close she was to Scott's adorable face. Resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her, he looked away and pulled her closer to him. He walked to her dorm door, and pulled the door open, and walked towards Shelby's bed. He looked at her clenching her eyes shut. He layed her on her bed, but she got up.  
" i'm gonna go to the bathroom" she whispered. She walked into the bathroom, and looked at herself. She wiped her eyes and walked out. Scott was standing right by the door. She walked out looking down, when she walked into a firm wall.She looked up and was startled to find how close they were. Scott's breath caught. He'd never gotten such a breathtaking view of her eyes. They were amazing. Like a crystal blue, he could look into those eyes forever. Shelby held her breath as she waited. Looking up at him, their eyes locked. It was an intense gaze. Scott lowered his head and searched her eyes. Finding nothing to stop him, he leaned down and kissed her. Shelby's arm crept up his back until her hand was resting between his shoulder blades. Scott pressed closer and moved one hand to the middle of her back, the other touching the side of her neck. He felt her other hand clinging to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Gasping for breath. They both smiled. Shelby's smile finally faded away and she looked away from him. He touched her cheek and she leaned into it. She forgot everything hes ever done to her.  
  
" im sorry, Shelby i truley mean it." he said looking deep in her eyes, while resting his hand on her cheek. Shelby knew she should tell him to back off. But it was something about him. She knew he really ment it. She couldn't hate him any longer.  
" Thank you," was all she said. she walked to her bed and layed down watching scott come closer to her. She smiled and closed her eyes.   
  
Scott watched her fall into a deep sleep. He pulled a piece of hair out of her face and pulled the blankets over her body. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He smiled to himself.  
" Goodnight beautiful." he smiled and walked out with a blissful look on his face.  
  
A*N Hope this was long enough, it might be a while before i write another chapter, im doin a lot of shoppin. So i tried to make this long. Please review i love readin them!!!!  
And thanx to highergourndfan for helpin me on this story!:)  
  
  
ThAnKs:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. READ READ READ!!!!!!

Hey everyone, im the author of this story. And i dont have a computer at the moment  
so i cant update any of my stories:( im sorrie its been soooooooooooooo long.  
I should have a computer soon, and i will start writing too. Im so sorry   
for this but i cant post if i dont have a computer! Well thanks for the reviews i luv them  
Dont give up on me yet, i'll be back with more promise!!  
  
Always  
TristanLuver 


End file.
